<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move or I'll stab you. by abraxos_is_toothless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557209">Move or I'll stab you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless'>abraxos_is_toothless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Neil Josten, Like literally one sentence, M/M, Neil gets a concussion, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, also threats of violence, and because a teeny weeny hint of sex, andrew is not a happy bunny, because swearing, rated as teen because I don't know if general was safe, soft boys in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idiot backliner gives Neil a concussion and Andrew gets a case of the feelings. Set 3 years after Andrew graduated and 2 years after Neil graduated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move or I'll stab you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was given the propmt "Minyard-Josten rivarly and fluff" and produced this mess. Set 3 years after Andrew graduated and 2 years after Neil. Thought I'd throw it into this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were on their last game of the season and Neil was both happy and sad about it, because while it was off season, he got lazy mornings with that cats and late night drives in the Maserati. But this also meant no Exy except for training and Kevin phoning constantly to make sure he was eating properly. He’d had enough it during college and would always contemplate murder whenever he was asked, <em>“Have you seen the new meal plan I sent you?” </em>It was fucking annoying.</p><p>It was the last few minutes of the game and his legs were ready to give out on him. It had been a brutal game since the first buzzer sounded, and now, defence was beginning to border on the line of illegal marking and ramming strikers into the plexi-glass.</p><p>Andrew was on the opposite team and was in goal for the last quarter, meaning Neil would not be getting in any more than two goals unless he tried hard enough. They had agreed that neither of them would go easy on the other when they played court together. It had been almost two years since he had left college and three since Andrew had, however, they couldn’t play on the same team yet because Andrew still had a year left on his contract with no way out of it. Long distance was hard but they made it work. But there was also another thing that helped to ease the pain of not being near each other 24/7.</p><p>The Minyard-Josten rivalry.</p><p>A fan had started it not long after Neil had joined a professional team and it had been top most thing talked about in Exy since. Neither of the two would confirm nor deny that it was a real thing but they also liked to add to the drama now and then. One of them would call out the other on twitter or make it seem like they were shouting at each other in Russian on court, which was great because everyone thought they were insults, yet they were only asking each other very domestic couple things.</p><p>
  <em>Did you feed those idiot cats this morning?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What ice cream do you want this weekend when I come over?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made space in a draw for you; it’s easier than bringing a whole duffel bag each time. You did? It’s for convenience junkie, now shut up.</em>
</p><p>But there was always one that broke Andrew’s composure slightly, causing him to flip Neil off or throw the ball at his legs.</p><p>
  <em>Remember that time you had me on my knees in the locker room?</em>
</p><p>They were always asked questions after games and people would sometimes try to stop them in the streets, but they only ever got blank looks in return.</p><p>Neil had just got close enough to the goal now to try and take a shot but Andrew blocked it with ease, which made Neil shout something ridiculous about what take out they were having. Apparently though, one of the newer backliners on Andrews’s team didn’t take too kindly to supposed verbal abuse against his team mates. He vaguely remembered them ‘Jeffords’ before he was body checked so hard he lost his helmet and his vision when black for a few seconds. Or maybe it was longer because the next thing he knew, he was being lifted onto a stretcher by paramedics, and Andrew was a quiet yet angry force to his left.</p><p>“I’m going with him. Try to stop me and I’ll stab you.”</p><p>None of them knew Andrew well enough, which meant they didn’t realise how real that threat was. People were protesting saying that they weren’t even team mates so why should he and that there was still a game to play. He knew there was only so much more Andrew would take before violence ensued and he tried, yet failed, to make him calm down.</p><p>“Drew, m’fine. It’s o-okay.” He said while reaching out with one hand but he didn’t know how well that worked as everything was still very hazy in his mind. He felt like he wasn’t in control which didn’t help things, because whenever he felt like that, panic attacks happened. Noticing this, Andrew seemed to have had enough with all the objections and people standing in his way.</p><p>Pulling off his gloves, reached into his jersey and yanked out a chain. A chain which Neil knew held a small gold band engraved with ‘Abram’ on the inside. After everyone one realised what he was trying to show them he said;</p><p>“He is my husband. I have every right to go to that hospital with him, your fucking game be damned. Now move out of my way or more of you will be joining us.”</p><p>Neil had blacked out again before he could see the shock on everyone’s faces.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>When he woke again, he was in a very white room, dressed in a stupid hospital gown, and there was annoying monitor beeping in his ear. Neil groaned slightly, trying to sit up, when a hand took a hold of one of his own and another rested on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Easy junkie, you have a bad concussion and some bruised ribs. The docs want you to stay for the night for observation.”</p><p>Turning his head to look at Andrew, he noticed the furrowed brow and tense set of his jaw and raised a hand to his cheek, not actually touching until he was given a nod to do so. Andrew leaned into the touch slightly and Neil moved his thumb to trace his cheekbone.</p><p>“Are you alright, Drew?”</p><p>The question earned him a very displeased scoff.</p><p>“You were the one rammed into a wall by a guy the size of Boyd, yet you’re asking me how I am? Your idiocy knows no bounds.”</p><p>Reaching up, he took the hand that was on his neck down into his lap and rubbed at the gold band there. He knew there was more that Andrew wanted to say but didn’t know how just yet, so he waited. There was a ragged breath before he continued.</p><p>“Your helmet came off and you weren’t moving, but I couldn’t get to you. By the time I pushed through everyone, I could hear the medics calling for an ambulance.” His voice went shaky while he tried to say the next bit and he started playing with Neil’s ring in return, “wh-when you blacked out again, the paramedics looked panicked. I kept asking what was wrong but they wouldn’t say anything. The doctors said it wasn’t bad when we got here, but I thought-“</p><p>He cut himself off then and turned his face away, but Neil didn’t want him to start bottling everything up. They didn’t do that anymore, so, he brought Andrew’s hand to his face and began kissing his palm which usually helped to calm him down. When he turned back to him, Neil whispered gently, “You thought what? You can tell me.”</p><p>“I thought you weren’t going to wake up.”</p><p>Hearing the fear in his voice broke something in Neil, so he patted the small space beside him on the bed, not knowing what to say just yet. Andrew climbed up to lay next to him, albeit slowly and careful of his injuries. When they were finally lying down face to face, Neil cupped his cheek in his palm again, while Andrew fisted his hands in the front of the awful coloured gown.</p><p>“I love you, Andrew Minyard-Josten. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He was pulled impossibly closer at that, so close that he could feel his husband’s breath on his nose.</p><p>“Don’t you dare scare me like that again, ever.”</p><p>There was no way he could promise that, so he simply just nodded, content to going back to sleep with Andrew in his arms.</p><p>He could feel that heavy weight pulling him under, but just before he let it have him, he heard a quiet mumbling above him of what he thought were the best words to ever be spoken.</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, Neil Minyard-Josten. Idiot.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think, it's all appreciated:) If i ever miss a tag/warning please tell me because I'm absoluetly useless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>